Lonely and the Shield it holds
by MarvelRose02
Summary: Darcy Lewis was your regular run of the mill coffee drinking sidekick with a tragic past and weird personality. she wasn't made for saving the world and master assassins and kidnappings. Well maybe she was but it didn't mean she had to like it or be much good at it.


Chapter One

 **Hey guys! Phoenix here! This will be my second story going up and i am attempting to get the chapter for Firebird out but it's slow going and i just had to get this idea out of my head so here we go! This takes place after Avengers and Winter Soldier. It will got through my version of civil war and infinity war. Hope y'all enjoy! I dont have an exact pairing in mind yet here are my options let me know what you think**

 **Bucky, steve, bruce, natasha, clint and i am also open to poly pairings! If you have any other ideas and suggestions let me know i'm always open!**

Darcy Lewis had always been lonely. Being abandoned at two years old to an uncle who blamed you for everything wrong in his life was definitely alienating. It also didn't help that she was always so weird. She liked people, don't get her wrong, she was definitely a social butterfly but people tended to get sick of her pretty quickly. She was loud and annoying and didn't seem to take anything seriously. She laughed at everything and nothing and used her wit as a weapon against a world which shunned her. After her uncle died when she was 13, she went to foster care and bounced from home to home, taking in drug addict moms who used her government money to get their next hook and creepy dads whose eyes lingered on her far longer than they should. They had the better sense then to touch though. Well most of them anyway. Her constant moving made it hard to find friends and shook up her life making her feel even more of a foreigner in her own skin. So as soon as she turned 18 she took her escape and ran as far from any home she'd ever been in. Away from the town she was born, away from her uncle's biting words and drunken fists and grave, away from all the people who ever made her feel as if she didn't belong. She ran straight into college and into the welcoming arms of Selvig and Jane Foster.

Jane Foster was her best friend. Her only friend for the longest time. She was fanatic and intelligent with a kind heart and fluttering hands. She always had the best advice and open arms whenever Darcy's head screamed a little too loud. Being her intern was sort of a gift from whatever gods were around, she worked long enough hours that she fell into bed and was tired enough that as her head hit the pillow she went blank. No nightmare plagued her every sleep. And she got a friend out of it. Dr. Erik Selvig became like a crazy mentor type man with his erratic nature and stimulating conversations. She could barely keep up with half the thing either one of them said which on some days made her feel stupid and useless but their kindness more than made up for her feelings of inadequacy. Around her little science makeshift family, her loneliness was easier to combat. It still made it's appearances though. When Jane and Selvig went on their little adventures and didn't think to inform her seeing as she wasn't a scientist and she would be left behind with her thoughts, she felt lonely then. Or when she would go to her favorite coffee shop and sit and stare out the window watching all the couples and families and friends talking and laughing, she felt even lonelier. But she smiled. And laughed. And wore her witty one-liners and sarcasm like a mask and shield, designed to hide and protect her.

Then came Thor Odinson. God of lightning and thunder, Thor was banished from his kingdom and made to live on 'midgard' as his people called it. He was strange and filled with rage which as someone like her realized, was masking his own loneliness. She understood the wild and fiery look in his eyes in ways that only another abandoned soul could and she did her best to offer her comfort. His answering smile and booming laugh to every quip and gift she gave him was always a guaranteed way to make her day. They became fast friends, or as Thor called them "Siblings of lightning" as she has hit him with her taser when they first met and she knew he would go to the mat for her anyday and she for him. It was sort of surreal knowing she had a literal God in her court but he became a part of her weird little family, especially after him and Jane finally grew some cojones and made it official. Ohana and all that jazz.

When the battle of New York happened and she watched on a screen how thor's brother Loki caused destruction and death in his wake, she wondered how Thor still sang his praises but she knew better then most that family was family and you didn't get to pick and choose your own. She was just glad it didn't cost Thor his life. Now, a few months later, her and Jane were asked to come to what was now known as Avenger Tower to help out with some projects with Tony Stark and seeing as Thor was there, Jane didn't hesitate to except. That meant Darcy was going too.

She just hoped there were some cute guys involved.


End file.
